Always Smile For Me
by Rhapsosodoso
Summary: "... I-... I love you." "Oh really?" "Of course! Don't you?" "... Stupid question... Love isn't good for anything..."


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any characters. Not affiliated with anything having to do with Kuroshitsuji. Also, I've had this on my computer for awhile. A good couple years. Figured I might as well post it.**

"Bocchan, its time to wake up." A deep voice filled the room as the source pulled open the curtains. The young Phantomhive sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes and looked around as the sun's rays spilled in from the window. A thin hand trailed its fingers through the dark blue strands, yawning a bit. His eyes blinked slowly as he looked to the butler, who had set a tray down on the table next to the young boy. Ciel glanced over to the tray seeing tea and scones prepared for his breakfast. Reaching over, the young earl plucked a scone from the tray and took a bite from it.

Sebastian tied the curtains back and made his way over to his young master. "I trust you slept well?" He spoke, a hint of question edging his voice. The demon looked over the boy through crimson orbs, lifting a brow a bit. A few jet black strands of hair fell over his porcelain features.

The boy carefully picked the tea cup from the tray, bringing the cup to his lips, and he blew a soft, cold stream of air over the top before taking a sip. His brow perked up and he shot a glance to his butler. "Better than usual I suppose..." Blinking he took another bite of the scone he had in hand. "Sebastian... Prepare a carriage to leave for the Trancy Estate. Also, I'll need a few changes of clothing... I don't intend on returning today..."

The demon's face almost wore an expression of shock. His young master wanted to go to the Trancy Estate and stay the night? It almost seemed surreal. "You stay here... Look over the mansion, I'll be alright alone." Sebastian's lips twitched at the edges slightly upon hearing his master speak once more. "Are you sure? Earl Trancy may-"

"Thats an order..." Ciel commanded before Sebastian could finish his sentence. Sebastian merely placed a hand on his chest and lowered himself to one knee. "Yes, my lord." Ciel then finished off his scone, taking another sip of his tea and slid out of bed. The boy slipped his nightgown off as the butler went about deciding on outfits for him. Sebastian began to dress the boy, tying the bow, buttoning the shirt, slipping the shoes on. The outfit he chose for Ciel today was something a tad bit more casual than what the young Earl would normally wear. A white shirt, black shorts, blue jacket and bow, black knee high stockings, and black shoes. He brushed out the boy's hair and tied on his eye patch, touching up his hair after. Sebastian picked up the tray from the table and bowed before leaving the room for the kitchen, then to prepare the carriage.

Ciel's sapphire eye watched the butler leave and he yawned softly, looking around his room. A quiet chuckle escaped his lips as he realized the utter shock Sebastian must have been experiencing. He furrowed his brows as he stood and walked to the window, staring out at the view. The young Phantomhive huffed a bit as images of Alois began to flash in his mind, causing his stomach to turn a little... Not out of disgust, it was something else... What do people call it? Butterflies? Ciel scoffed and shook his head. Butterflies, how ridiculous. But it didn't seem too far off. He found himself happier when he was with Alois. Taking his lower lip between his teeth, he folded his arms across his chest loosely. His lip slipped from between his teeth when he heard the butler return.

"Young Master, the carriage is prepared." He stated as he picked the boy's suitcase up. Ciel turned and nodded, leaving the room with Sebastian not far behind. Once outside, the butler loaded up the boy's suitcase and secured it to the carriage before opening the door to let the boy inside. Ciel stepped in and took a seat. "Have a safe trip, Bocchan." Sebastian said, bowing once more and closing the door.

The carriage began to move and Ciel crossed his right leg over his left, folding his arms over his chest loosely as his cobalt eye gazed out the window. He inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. The Earl leaned his head against the side of the carriage and closed his eyes.

_"Ne, Cielly~!"_

_"Hm?"_

_"I have something to tell you."_

_"Alright..."_

_"... I-... I love you."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Of course! Don't you?"_

_"... Stupid question... Love isn't good for anything..."_

Ciel heaved a long and heavy sigh as his eyes slowly opened. He didn't believe love wasn't good for anything... He felt his stomach turn again, that fluttering feeling he had earlier. Shivering, he watched the scenery pass by. Trees, fields, people, houses, so on and so forth. After what seemed like an eternity, he noticed the Trancy Estate coming into view. He felt himself growing more excited, like a child on their way to the park. Once the carriage stopped, he opened the door and stepped out, seeing the door to the manor fly open and a blond boy dashing out.

"Cielly!" The blond launched himself at Ciel before he could even think of a response. He stumbled back before falling. Alois nuzzled into Ciel's neck. Wiggling, the Phantomhive Earl tried getting the Trancy off of him so they could stand like normal people, only to fail. "Alois... You need to get off."

The blond blinked his skyblue eyes that Ciel had found himself growing to adore. "Cielly.. Wait until we get inside for that!" He giggled as he pecked the other's cheek and stood, pulling his Phantomhive love with him. Ciel's face flushed with a bright shade of pink as he stared at the Trancy boy with his royal blue eye. "N-n-... NOT WHAT I MEANT~!" His palm met his forehead with a loud smack and he shook his head.

Alois giggled at the Phantomhive's reaction. "How adorable!" He squealed as he pulled Ciel tighter. Ciel grunted softly as he felt Alois' arms tighten around him. Huffing a bit, he wiggled once more. "Hey.. Alois... Just get your stuff together... I have a plan for us today... You won't be home until tomorrow."

Blinking a few times, Alois pulled away and stared at the younger boy in front of him. "Eeeehhh~? You're taking me somewhere for the night?! Like a romantic date?!" Alois jumped happily and giggled. The corner of Ciel's lips twitched softly. Those sounds that Alois made, it made him want to smile. The way Alois seemed to beam as he smiled, made Ciel want to smile. You could say that... He thought as he watched Alois' reaction, though he'd never say such a thing. "No. Nothing of the sort. Just go get your things together." He placed his hands upon Alois' shoulders and turned him around. "Go, go." Ciel chanted lightly, pushing the blond toward his home.

Alois poked his lips out, pouting softly as he trudged inside. "Oh fine~." Ciel sighed quietly as he watched the other walk into his home. Seeing the blond's pout made his heart tremble slightly, as though it were about to shatter into a million tiny pieces._ Don't pout like that... It doesn't suit you... _Ciel quickly shook his head to rid himself of his own thoughts and glanced over to the carriage driver. "You know where a flower field is?" The driver nodded and flashed a bright smile. Ciel tilted his head and smirked softly. "Good. Because thats our destination."

"CIEEELLLLLYYYY~!" Alois shouted as he hopped out of the door, Claude following behind with a suitcase. "I'm ready! So where are we going? Anywhere with you will just be fantastic!" He exclaimed as Claude secured Alois' things next to Ciel's on the carriage. "Thats all Claude. Thank you!" Claude bowed and walked back into the manor. "So, where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there..." Ciel responded and opened the carriage door, waiting for Alois to step in and take a seat. The Trancy smiled brightly as he practically jumped inside, Ciel stepping in after and closing the door. The young Phantomhive took a seat as Alois plopped down right next to him, clinging to his arm. "Even if its not romantic, I don't care because I'm with you..." Alois stated as he rested his head on Ciel's shoulder.

_You'll love it... I know you will... _Ciel glanced down at Alois and sighed. He had no words for this moment. He wanted throw Alois off his arm but most of him just wanted to stay like this. Having no energy for arguments, nor the want for them, Ciel just left everything as it was. He tilted his head a bit only to see that Alois had his eyes closed. His beautifully colored eyes that Ciel found himself falling into whenever he looked at the Trancy boy. Those eyes had seen terrible things and hid even worse memories. And yet, Alois was still able to smile happily. Ciel's head tilted slightly and rested softly atop the blond's as he glanced out the window.

After what seemed like another eternity, the carriage came to a stop and Ciel looked out on to the flower field. Perfect... He thought as he gently shook Alois. "Alois... We've arrived..." He watched the blond's eyes flutter open as he sat up straight. Without a second thought, Ciel took Alois' hand, opening the carriage door and pulling him out. His lips curled slowly into a smile as he listened to happily surprised gasp of his lovely Alois. A gentle breeze softly tossed dark blue and blond strands of hair around their features as they looked out upon the swaying flowers.

The field was an array of colors; Yellow, Orange, Blue, Purple, White, Red. Smiling, Ciel turned to grab a blanket from the carriage and walked out into the field, pulling Alois behind him as their hands were still linked. He stopped when he found a clearing and released Alois' hand momentarily to spread the blanket out. The Phantomhive Earl removed his jacket and took a seat on the blanket, patting the area next to him. Alois flashed a bright smile as he dropped himself onto the blanket next to his beloved.

"Ah~!" Alois squealed as he crawled away, plucking a flower and looking to Ciel. "Its the same color as your eye!" He held the flower next to Ciel's face, comparing the two. His lips then poked out, another pout. "Oh... Its not quite the same... Your eye is prettier anyway..."

Ciel's lips curled into a soft smile as he watched the other comparing the flower to his eyes. Suddenly, Ciel placed a gentle hand on Alois' cheek and leaned in, pressing his own lips to the blond's, eye closed. Alois' eyes fluttered closed as he cupped Ciel's face in his hands. The younger Earl hesitated to pull away from those soft, warm lips, but did so anyway.

"Alois... Always smile for me..."


End file.
